Komputeryzacja: czyli Voldemort vs laptop
by Sevethilla
Summary: Bycie Czarnym Panem nie jest łatwe. A zwłaszcza,. gdy twoi pomyleni poddani przynoszą ci... laptop. Taka miniaturka, pisana późnym wieczorem, zalecany uśmiech i dobry humor :


Na początku chciałam powiedzieć, że to mój pierwszy FF tego typu. I pierwszy na . Wszelkie błędy są z mojej winy, (lub z winy mojego Worda). Nie posiadam bety. Będę się cieszyć z każdego komentarza, one motywują mnie do pracy. A teraz zapraszam do czytania

Bycie Czarnym Panem bywa bardzo trudne. Musisz siedzieć całymi dniami na niewygodnym tronie i pilnować by twoi nieusłuchani poddani wykonywali twoje rozkazy na czas. To nie lada zadanie, bo oni nie zawsze rozumieją, co się do nich mówi.

- Panie!... – do Sali Tronowej wpadł Luciusz Malfoy we własnej osobie trzymając w dłoniach pakunek. Biegł, potykając się co rusz o swą długą jedwabistą arystokratyczno ślizgońską szatę. Taak, Luciusz to bogaty ślizgon. Ale rozumu za knuta. Tuż za nim przez otwarte drzwi wbiegł Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange z mężem, Antonin Dolohow, August Rookwood, czyli cala świta, oraz kilku innych mniej znaczących śmierciojadów, by Lordzina pamiętała ich nazwiska.

Luciusz postawił pakunek na stoliku po prawicy Lorda. Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Taak, nawet Czarny Pan może czuć niepokój widząc szalone błyski w oczach swych poddanych.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Luciuszu? Chcesz wzbudzić mój gniew?

- Panie! – Luciusz upadł przed nim na kolana, co po kolei uczynili inni śmierciożercy. – To niespodzianka! – odpowiedział na wydechu Luciusz kierując swój wzrok w twarz swego pana.

- Czy to głowa Dumbledore'a? – spytał Voldemorta w którego czerwonych oczach zapłonęła nadzieja.

- Niestety nie…

_Nadzieja matką głupich. Marzenia się nie spełniają. Oj, Voldemorta, co ty z siebie robisz…_

- Więc… Z tego pudla wyskoczy sam Harry Potter w bikini? – po Sali rozniósł się odgłos wielu prychnięć. Każdy wiedział, że Lord Voldemorta bywa szalony. Nawet Severus Snape się uśmiechnął.

- Panie, nie… To mugolski wynalazek, który pozwoli…

- Mugolski? Oszaleliście?! A idźcie w cholerę, wy… Mugolski… - Czarny Pan prychnął zirytowany a z jego różdżki, którą cały czas trzymał w dłoni wytrysnęło kilka groźnie wyglądających iskier.

- Panie! – krzyknęła Bellatrix głosem pełnym uwielbienia i podbiegła do swego Pana popychając przy tym Luciusza, który rąbnął arystokratyczną buźką o podest schodów prowadzących do tronu i zaklął cicho. Bella uklękła przed Panem, „polizała" mu buty i podniosła głowę, mówiąc wysokim, rozemocjonowanym głosem.

_Fanatyczka. _

- To mugolski laptop, Panie! Dzięki niemu będziesz mieć wiedzę o wszystkim!

- O Harrym Potterze też?

- Tak, tak – wykrzyknęli inni śmierciożercy kiwając głowami.

Zaintrygowany Lord Voldemorta począł otwierać pudełko. Gdy już brązowy papier walał się u stóp Belli, ujrzał srebrne urządzenie z małym nadgryzionym jabłuszkiem po środku. Niechcący je uruchomił. Włączyło się wydając melodyjny dźwięk. Wystraszyło to oczywiście Lorda, który z krzykiem odrzucił to na kolana Bellatrix.

- Aaaaa! Zabierzcie to ode mnie!

- Ależ Panie, na tym to polega!

- To coś ma śpiewać gorzej od ptaszka Dumbledropsa? A pfe!

- Ale Panie… - Bella uruchomiła „pudełko" ponownie i pokazała je Lordowi – Wystarczy tutaj wystukać hasło HARRY POTTER… - Wystukała na malutkich kwadracikach te dwa słowa i pokazała swemu Panu.

- A teraz wystarczy wcisnąć ETER… - z tłumu ktoś mruknął ENTER, ale pod wzrokiem Belli tylko chrząknął w odpowiedzi i ukrył twarz pod kapturem – A wyszukiwarka Gajgol…

- Gogle, Bella, Gogle!

- Chcesz w mordę, Snape?

- Uważaj do kogo mówisz!

- Bo co, naślesz na mnie stado nietoperzy?

- Ty…!

- Czy wy chcecie skończyć pod Cruciatusem? – Czarny Pan, ten co ma Białą twarz i nie posiada nosa, spojrzał na nich groźnie.

_Zidiocieli, czy co?_

- Wybacz, Panie – odpowiedziała dwójka. Severus mruknął pod nosem „suka", Bella „sukinsyn" ale już się nie żarli. Póki co.

- Więc… Niech te Gagle znajdzie mi Pottera!

- Już się robi – wykrzyknęła Bella i zaczęła przeszukiwać Internet. Bo tak to się fachowo nazywa. Choć Bella stwierdziła, że to jakaś pajęcza sieć.

Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka. Bella wystraszona poczęła walić w klawiaturę z całej siły. Nie miała pojęcia, jakiego zaklęcia użyć.

„_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monster, callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters… I'm callin' all the monsters…"*_

Wszyscy śmierciożercy zaczęli poruszać się w rytm melodii. Zabójczy dziewczęcy glos obijał im się o uszy. Potwory-śmierciożercy wstały i zaczęły tańczyć taniec zombie. Voldemorta tupał nóżką w rytm. Nagle dotarło do niego, co wyrabia. Otrząsnął się, gdy piosenka zaczęła lecieć już trzeci raz. Wstał, skierował różdżkę w stronę pudelka i wrzasnął:

- Avada Kedavra!

Rozbłysło zielone światło a pudełko wybuchło pozostawiając poi sobie kupę złomu. Tancerze opanowali się i spojrzeli wystraszeni i zdezorientowani w stronę Lorda.

- Kto wam to dal?! – wrzasnął Voldemorta w furii.

- Harry Potter.

Sevethilla


End file.
